Torture with a Bow on Top
by Blossoms of Fiery Femininity
Summary: Like Shikamaru, you have to be smart and know the signs. If you don't recognize the signs of Sakura and Ino mischief...well in the words of our favorite strategist...it can be really troublesome. Warning: Sasuke fans may want to turn away now!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any rights to the Naruto franchise(not the manga, the anime, the games, the shirts, the plushies, etc.) The Naruto universe is solely the product of the creative genius Kishimoto!

* * *

"Why?" a high pitched, childish voice asked.

"Because." the man said with a barely noticeable tick forming on his forehead.

"Because, Why?" The high pitched voice asked again.

"Yeah! Because, why? Huh mister? Why?" a second high pitched, childish voice asked.

"..." the man decided to remain silent in the hopes that if he just ignored the two, annoying little girls, they would get bored and leave him alone.

"Come on mister! Please! You have to tell us! Why does your hair look like a chickens butt?!" one of the little girls asked with a cute puppy dog look on her face. She had her hair in a high pony-tail with a REALLY big bow in her hair. The second little girl with her hair in high pigtails nodded her head rapidly, with a look of curiosity on her face. She was nodding her head with so much enthusiasm her pigtails were waving up and down like pompoms.

Even their hair was starting to annoy the Uchiha. Everything about these llttle girls was driving the Uchiha insane! He just wanted to escape the little brats, but they wouldn't leave him alone. Unfortunately, he couldn't escape using any jutsus, due to his chakra being sealed. He tried to maintain his emotionless Uchiha facade but he could not stop the vein in his forehead from throbbing in annoyance.

All of a sudden, ten more of the 7 year-old 'monstrosities' joined the first two little 'brats'. Upon seeing him, the newcomers started to shout in excitement. One of the kids exclaimed,"See I told you we should have taken that first turn! Look Ayumi and Kaori won hide-and-seek, because they got here first! We could've been first to catch the creepy looking dude if you listened to me! And since we didn't arrive first who knows what that weirdo probably did to poor Ayumi and Kaori!"

Sasuke's eye started to twitch at what the little kid said. There was no doubt that the 'creepy looking dude' and 'weirdo' referred to him, as he was the only one in the direction the kids finger was pointing. The fact that it sounded like the kid was accusing him of doing something nasty with the two little girls made him want to strangle something.

"Oh no! My poor Kaori-chan! I will avenge your honor against this sick pervert! I'm going to teach you a lesson pervert!" another little 7 year-old boy shouted. The end of his speech was obviously directed at the 'pervert' otherwise known as Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

A woman with pink hair and green eyes sat hidden on a nearby rooftop stifling her uncontrollable laughter. The only other occupant of said rooftop was a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The blonde haired womans face was starting to turn a purple color similar to the outfit she was wearing. The pink haired woman was known as Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage. Her blonde haired companion was known as Ino Yamanaka of the famous ino-shika-cho team, the current generations version anyway.

Ino was leaning heavily against Sakura, she seemed to be unable to hold herself up anymore. The blonde was on her way to being laid flat out on the ground in her fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"I...can't...breathe...this...is...priceless!" the blonde exclaimed in between bouts of laughter. "How...did...you...manage...to get...these kids..." the blonde continued trying to control her laughter, so that she could talk to the pinkette next to her.

Sakura knew what Ino was trying to say, so she answered her in between her own uncontrollable laughter. "I didn't...have anything...to do...with...any of the...other kids...I just encouraged...Ayumi and Kaori...to ask Sasuke...the question they've been wondering since the first time they noticed his 'unusual' hair.

"Hahaha! I wonder how the other kids got involved...What that little kid just said to Sasuke was the real iceing on the cake!" Ino exclaimed.

"I think I see the guys passing by...We should have them save poor Sasuke from the clutches of all of those kids...right Ino-pig?" Sakura said, as she noticed the male members of the rookie nine and Team Gai approaching the area of the village they were all in. At first Ino just looked at her in confusion, until she caught the same train of thought as Sakura.

"But of course forehead...after all Sasuke is considered a fellow ninja of Konoha...albeit one on probation...he's still a COMRADE..." Ino replied. "We are duty bound to look out for our comrades..." Ino's face split into a mischievous smirk identical to the one on Sakura's face.

* * *

"Hi, guys!" Sakura and Ino shouted at the group of men, as they seemed to poof into existence out of no where.

"Sakura-chan! Ino! What are you guys up to right now? Would you like to join the rest of our group for Lunch? It's not ramen, but Choji highly recommends the place. He says everything there is REALLY good!" Naruto rambled off as soon as he saw Sakura and Ino. Neji just nodded his head in greeting, while Shikamaru opened one of his closed eyes to look at the two girls; Kiba and Shino just waived their hands in greetings. Only Choji, Sai, and Lee gave a verbal greeting back to the two girls. Lee's greeting had a comment about youthful something another and Sai's included the usual 'Hag'; which Sakura generously decided to ignore this time.

"Sorry, Naruto...Ino and I have some plans with the girls. We actually just came to tell you that Sasuke decided to accept your invitation to lunch. He said for all of you to meet him in the alleyway that's just four blocks north of here. You know how it is, with all of the villagers curious stares on him, he prefers to wait in the alley than in the public street." Sakura said with as much innocence as she could muster.

Naruto smiled and said, " I knew Teme couldn't resist going out with us! The only thing for him to eat at his house is his own cooking...and he can't cook to save his life! And that's coming from me!"

"You know how he is Naruto. I would hurry up and grab him before he changes his mind!" Ino added in to insure that the boys would make it in time to see the hilarious situation Sasuke was in.

"Dattebayo! Teme can't change his mind now, he already agreed to it! I will drag him with us if I have to!" Naruto shouted while running off towards where the girls told him he could find Sasuke. All of the rest of the guys followed after Naruto although at a slightly slower pace. They didn't care whether or not the Uchiha joined them for their boys afternoon, but the quicker they got the Uchiha the sooner they could eat.

As the boys were walking away Sakura and Ino couldn't help but to notice how Shikamaru stared at them. He seemed to shake his head and mutter "You are both troublesome woman...Ino with that look in your eyes and Sakura with that arch of your eyebrow...it can only mean trouble for someone..."

"Not you Shikamaru, so no need to worry! Just enjoy the show!" Sakura responded with a blatant smirk.

* * *

Sakura and Ino quickly arrived back at the area they left the Uchiha. They made it there at the same time the boys arrived. Both girls watched everything from their previous look out spot, on the roof a good distance away.

They were almost as shocked as the guys when they witnessed what became of the Uchiha in their absence. They almost felt guilty about their hand in his current state...key word: ALMOST!

The two clones they had left behind in hinges; to look regular like 7 year-olds; had apparently become the co-leaders of the group of children. The clones had utilized the chakra infused rope Ino and Sakura gave them and had managed to efficiently immobilize the Uchiha. After the clones had the Uchiha all tied up they had moved on to part two of the plan. They began to pass out the arts and crafts material to all of the children. The boys preferred the permanent markers and paint, while the girls were more excited with the feathers, nail polish, glitter, and stickers(hearts, kittens, flowers).

* * *

The just stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Sasuke-teme...you...hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto finally exploded. He stood with his finger pointing at his teammate and laughing. Naruto seemed to bend in on himself due to his laughter.

Half of Kibas body fell over Akamaru as he laughed uproariously. Akamaru, although normally able to hold his partners weight, fell under his own racking barks(dog laughter).

Choji and Shino shook in the laughter they tried to contain.

The Hyuuga remained standing poised, however he smirked and occasionally emitted a small cough.

Shikamaru just smirked and shook his head. He shot a look at the two kunoichi up on the rooftop some distance away.

Sai just smiled and said, "I don't think art is for you Uchiha-san", the comment from Sai just sent everyone laughing harder.

Everyone continued to laugh as they gawked at the Uchiha...until a little girl came into their view.

"Ano...I'm sorry Mr. Chicken hair, but Mommy says I can't lose anymore bows for my hair. I know I said you could keep it, but I have to have it when I go home or Mommy will be mad." as the little girl was saying all of this she reached up and unhooked said bow from its place at the very top of the Uchiha's head. She uttered a quick goodbye to the Uchiha before running off.


End file.
